The new girl in town
by Kabutto
Summary: Amber is a rich spoiled daughter and she's just moved to New York. Her dad's working for Frank D'Amico and she befriends with his son Chris. She also gets annoyed by the geek Marty at Atomic Comics and she has also a secret crush on the superhero Red Mist. But Red Mist reminds her of someone, but... who?
1. Chapter 1

**I really need to have a Kick-Ass fanfic here, cuz' it's my favorite movie. And sorry for my english. :P**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter one<strong>

**New in town **

This must be the fifth time we've moved. It's comes with dad's job. We're moving so often so it starting to feel like a habit.

Dad got himself a new job in New York. At a guy called Frank D'Amico. His salary was better and his working conditions were better too. Dad's new job would make us more richer and more powerful than we are now.

I'm the spoiled rich daughter.

Mom was only happy that we finally moved to New York, after being there on lots of vacations.

But I wasn't so very happy about it. I had an awesome friend in my old town and we hang out everyday. The only way for us now to talk is by Skype, Facebook and texts. But she will forget about me after a while, because I only exist on the internet for her now.

I didn't think that I would feel comfort here in New York, even if I've been here before. The vacations were great, I never regret them, but living here everyday now and just for a week is two whole different things. But I was wrong when I saw a big comic book store named "Atomic Comics".

"You see?" Mom said. "New York has something for everybody."

Dad drove up to the driveway and the truck with all our stuff was there and waiting for us.

Our house was big. Very big.

"It's one of the biggest houses in New York." Dad said proud.

"It's so beautiful". Mom said and gave dad a kiss.

"I love that you like it." He smiled.

"Hey, while you guys are snogging, can I go to that comic book store?" I asked.

They looked at me. "Um, sure." Dad said. "Or?" He looked at mom.

"Of course!" She said. "But Larry has to come with you."

Larry was our family's closest bodyguard. His real name is so hard to pronounce so we call him Larry. He's from Russia, he's a communist, he likes guns and... yeah, he's scary, but he's nice to the family and his colleagues. Larry has lived in the US for twenty years working for dad, but he still had some problems with his English.

"Why?" I complained.

"Because in New York there's people who wants to lay their hands on a rich daughter like you. Many people know who the Welker family is."

"You don't say."

"Amber, knock it off." Mom wanted to be strict, but she couldn't resist to smile. "It's for your own safety. Dads boss Frank have lots of bodyguards. More than us."

I gave up. "Okay then, Larry's coming with me."

"Do have money?"

"Uhh... no." I looked dumb.

Mom smiled and looked in her wallet. "Here", she gave me 200 bucks. "Buy so much as you want, as a welcome gift to New York from me and dad."

"Wow, thanks mom!" I smiled. "Well, bye." I opened the car door.

"Bye, and have fun!"

– –

The store was filled with comics. Everything from Marvel, DC to Tokyo Pop and Shonen Jump. (And they had coffee!) It's was like living in heaven. This was a paradise.

I got the feeling that I was gonna fit in New York, that this was the right town for me and I felt that Miami and my friends there were no longer important.

My bodyguard was also in the store, protecting me from the bad guys. But I don't think that anyone in here would love to kidnap me. But mom and dad always wants to be on the safe side.

"Hey Larry." I said. "I think you can be a little bit less protective here. It's just a store filled with teenagers."

"But you'll never now if someone here is having a gun." Larry said quiet.

I rolled my eyes. "C'mon, we are not in a ghetto or something, we're just in a store with geeks!"

"Okay then.. But _only_ this time!"

"What?"

"That's my limit. You can talk to anyone you want, but don't tell people your last name! ...I'm watching you from a corner."

I walked to a shelf with zombie comics. The shelf was filled with a comic adaption of the Shaun of The Dead, my favorite movie. "Awesome!" I said when I grabbed the first five issues.

"Excuse me, but can you walk a little bit to the right? I want to take issue ten."

A boy in my age was looking at me. He was pale and had black hair. He was dressed in jeans, a shirt and a suit jacket.

"Oh, sure." I walked a bit to the right so he could take the comic.

"Thanks!" He said.

"No prob", I said. "I'm Amber by the way. I'm new here."

"Oh, welcome to New York!" We shook hands. "I'm Chris."

I smiled. "Nice to meet you!"

"..um.. nice to meet you ..too."

"Which school do you go to?" I asked. It would be nice to know someone when I'm at my first day at my new school, and Chris sounded like a great guy.

"Home school." He replied with an shy smile.

"Oh, I'm a senior. I will go to a private school."

"Cool, I went to a private school when I was younger, but now I'm... well, yeah."

I laughed. "So... what do you in your free time?"

Larry came in that moment. He looked at Chris with suspicious eyes. Then he said: "Christopher D'Amico, we meet at last. I'm Larry Ivanov. I'm sure your father has spoken to you 'bout me?"

"Oh yes, he has. Nice to meet you." They shook hands.

My eyes went big. "What's going on?"

Both looked at me. Larry said: "You know your fathers new boss, Frank D'Amico?"

"Yeah?"

"That is his son." He pointed at Chris. I gasped and my eyes went more bigger. Chris grinned.

Larry looked at me. He saw that I wanted him to leave. "I will leave you two alone." Larry said and walked away to watch us from a distance.

"So", I said. "What do you do on your free time?"

"Oh, um.. I'm here at Atomic and I go to the movies. With my dad."

"Cool. Do you know if there showing some good movies tonight?"

"Uh.. no, I haven't checked today's program list yet."

We walked to the counter and paid for our comics. Then I wanted to ask him if he wanted to sit with me and talk, but he had to go home.

"Bye", he said and smiled.

"Bye", I replied and when he came out of sight I shrugged my shoulders and began to look for any place to sit and read.

"Hey, you!" Some guy said to me.

I saw three guys in my age sitting at a table to the left side of the door. The one who cried at me, was a chubby guy with glasses. The other ones who sat there was a guy to the right of the chubby one, next to the window had curly hair and looked quite confused. The third one sat to the opposite looked like a modern Frodo with Harry Potter glasses.

"Me?" I asked.

"Yeah, you. You're new here?"

"Yeah."

"Well hello there", he began to smile. "I'm Marty."

I realized what he was doing. He wanted to make a move on me. Oh great. That Marty guy wasn't really my type at all.

"Nice comics you have there, have you read the Red Mist comic?"

"No, it hasn't come out yet."

Marty nodded, it was an awkward moment for him. "Um... that's Todd", he pointed at the one next to him. "And that's Dave." Marty nodded at the guy who looked like Frodo.

"A pleasure", I said. But it really wasn't.

"Do you wanna sit with us?" Todd asked.

"No." I walked away.

Larry grinned a bit when I walked to him.

"No comment." I said to him and stared. "Let's go home, those dweebs are annoying."

"As you wish."

– –

"Hi honey, how was it at the comic book store? Did you find something good?" Mom didn't look up from her iPhone.

"Yeah, I did! A Shaun of The Dead comic! Look, I bought five issues!" I showed her the comics.

"Oh so fun", she said, but didn't look up this time either.

I took my comics again and asked: "What's for dinner?"

"I don't know, ask the nanny."

Mom was too lazy to cook. And I was too lazy to ask our nanny.

Instead I went upstairs. I met dad in his new office. He said: "Amber, I hope you like your new room."

I nodded, but I didn't have a clue where my room was. Then I saw a note on one of the doors longer away. I opened the door and gasped.

My room was big and new furniture was there. A brand new mac, a brand new TV and a brand new X-box, my old games was there, but I got new games too.

But then I remembered my conversation with Chris D'Amico, and I forgot to ask him for his number. "Fuck!" I hissed.

Dad walked in. "Do you like it?" He smiled.

My dad was more caring than my mom, but dad could be a tyrant like Hitler. (Without the racist and the nazi bits.)

"I love it!" I said and gave him a hug.

"That's great. I just talked to the nanny, the dinner's ready in fifteen minutes."

"Cool."

"And the D'Amico family is coming for dinner tonight!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so here's finally chapter two. I know there's some spelling and grammar errors in my fanfics. I'm not from the english speaking world. Haha. Ok. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**The dinner**

I was standing in front of the mirror. All of my clothes was laying on the floor.

I didn't know what to wear.

The D'Amico family comes in an hour and mom wanted me to wear something nice to make an good impression. With "nice" she means _dresses_. Dresses are awful, I completely hate them. Skirts are okay, only if I wear tights under. But mom wasn't a fan of tights, especially the striped ones.

Dad knocked on the door.

"Daaaad! Don't come in!" I said loudly. "I'm only in my underwear!"

"I just wanted to ask how's everything going."

"Everything's fine! I'll be done soon, can you please leave me alone?"

I could hear him walk away.

"What the fuck should I wear?" I hissed and stared at my closet.

Finally I decided to take out one of my Cheap Monday jeans, one of my movie t-shirts and a little bit girly pink shirt. I didn't look like I properly dressed for a dinner with dad's boss and his family. But I was desperate.

I went to my desktop and picked up my hairbrush and brushed my hair, put on some eyeliner 'til I looked "emo". I'm not really that kinda big fan of make up, but I only wore it at special occasions. Like this.

Then I picked up all of my clothes from the floor and put them back in my closet. After that I went downstairs to hear mom's disappointment of what I was wearing.

– –

"Amber, we're gonna have a dinner with the D'Amico family." Mom stared at my clothes.

"I know that, mom! I just didn't know what to wear."

"Put on that dress your grandmother gave you for Christmas."

"You mean that Chinese one? No way! You know that I hate dresses."

"Amber, this is important. We have to make an good first impression on Frank-"

"Mom, don't try to force me to wear something that I don't want to wear. I don't feel comfort in dresses."

She sighted. "Okay then."

"Thanks", I said and went to the living room to watch some TV 'til the D'Amico family came. I zapped between the channels and the only thing worth watching was the news and the shows on Disney Channel. The news are always better than watching some bad actors trying to be funny.

On the news they of course talked about Kick-Ass and his new side-kick Red Mist. They've been on the news for a month. I started to get tired of it a little bit, but something with me wanted to see it. Right now on the TV a reporter were talking about Kick-Ass and Red Mist stopping a man from trying to rape a little boy.

I was actually impressed.

The reporter made an short interview with Kick-Ass and Red Mist about what happened.

They said something like:

"It's horrible that someone want's to do something like that."

"This needs to stop."

And the reporter asked: "Do you two ever feel that your families could be in danger because of this?"

"No, not at all." Red Mist replied before Kick-Ass.

"Um, okay.. what about you Kick-Ass?"

"..H-he..-_they_, trusts me."

"That's good to hear." She walked away and started to talk about something else. I turned off the TV.

"How long will it take for them to get here?" I said loudly to mom.

"What, do you want to meet Frank's son?"

I blushed. "_Nooooo_, I'm hungry, that's all!"

"In a minute sweetheart."

I went up to my room. Picked up my old guitar and started to play an old Led Zeppelin song. I sang low to myself.

Then I heard voices. They were here.

I went downstairs and everyone was looking at me when I came down. I felt a little bit embarrassed.

Frank D'Amico was tall, had a bald head and some sort of a scar on his forehead. His wife was very beautiful with curly brown hair and olive skin. It looked like she was from Latin America or Southern Europe.

"This is our daughter, Amber." Mom said.

"Hi", I smiled.

"Hello, I'm Frank D'Amico. This is my wife Angie and this is our son Chris."

"Hello sweetie, nice to meet you." Angie smiled and we shook hands. Then I shaked hands with Frank.

I smiled shyly at Chris and he smiled back.

"Hey", he said.

"Hey."

I showed Chris my room while mom and dad showed his parents the rest of the house.

"Nice room", he said after a look around. "I see we have a lot in common."

I nodded.

"Nice Iron Man poster." I pointed at the big movie poster on my wall.

"Thanks, I got it from Comic Con two years ago."

"I've never been to Comic Con, is it fun there?"

"Yeah!"

Chris smiled, but I could see in his eyes that he wasn't really that happy. He was a little bit sad.

"Did you saw the news today?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, right before you came."

"Was they talking anything about Kick-Ass?"

"Yeah. He and Red Mist saved a boy from being raped. That's pretty amazing."

He grinned. "Yeah. It is."

"Kick-Ass is sooo cool."

Chris looked jealous. "Yup."

"But Red Mist has a better costume."

Chris grinned. "Ya he does."

"Kids!" Mom said from downstairs. "The dinner's ready!"

– –

Mom, dad and Chris parents talked a lot about their jobs, gossip and all those stuff we rich people were into. Like playing golf or expensive sports cars.

Me and Chris sat to the left of the table opposite to each other. We both ate in silent while listening to what our parents talked about and exchanged looks.

But then Chris finally said: "Who's your favorite superhero?"

"I like Iron Man, but Rorschach is really cool."

"Oh, so you're a fan of DC. Cool. - I thought you were into Marvel... - My all time favorite comic is Batman."

"I love Batman."

"Are you going to Atomic tomorrow?"

"Which day is it tomorrow?"

"Um, Saturday."

"I can ask. -Hey mom. Can I go to Atomic Comics tomorrow?"

All the adults were looking at me.

"Oh, so your daughter is a comic book fan too. My son Chris reads comics all day long." Frank D'Amico said.

Mom looked at Chris, then me. "Sure." She blinked with one eye and smiled.

I knew what mom was thinking. She was thinking me and Chris started to like each other. Like really, _like_ each other.

I smiled awkwardly at Chris.

_Geez_.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back! FYI: Sorry for grammar and spelling errors. ^_^**

**Edit 23rd june: I noticed Gnarls Barkley was a duo right about now and not a singer. I changed it, sorry for the mistake!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**Red Mist**

Todd, Marty and Dave sat as usual at the table to the right of the door.

"You guys remember that girl from yesterday?" Todd said. "She's like super rich and just moved here from Miami. Like, her dad works for Frank D'Amico or something."

"You mean that Italian gangster guy?" Dave asked.

"Yeah, him."

"Wow."

"Who told you?" Marty asked Todd, quite surprised that Todd knew this.

"I overheard this conversation at school. Two chicks talked about her. One of them kinda knew her from before."

"Oh."

"Hey, there she is again."

I stared at that Marty guy when I walked in to the comic book store. I walked by them and Larry gave him an evil look that made him look pale white.

"Geez that douche is pissing me off." I hissed while I picked up some graphic novels.

"Be glad that I'm here to protect you." Larry said.

"_Hah_."

Then Chris came into the store. He didn't bother looking at the three guys. Even if they were looking at him.

"Hey." He said and walked to me. His big black bodyguard walked to Larry and started to talk to him.  
>"Hi." I said.<p>

"What's that?" He grabbed the graphic novel I held in my hands. "You like Scott Pilgrim?"

"Yeah."

"Not my thing." He gave the comic back.

I nodded. "Uh-huh. Do you know who those guys are? They keep staring at us." I pointed at the three guys at the window.

He looked at them. "No", then he looked at me. "Why do you ask?"

"Nah, just wondering. One of them is annoying me."

"I see."

"What more sort of comics are you into?" I said as I searched through the manga section.

"Um, I like comic adaptions out of movies."

"Like me."

"Yeah, like you. I really dig zombie comics also, I'm not really into sci-fi and fantasy. I'm not really that.. you know, geeky."

I couldn't not help to smile. "I gotta say the same. Harry Potter, Lord of The Rings... not my style either. Anime and manga is more me."

"Yeah but that's not me." Chris pulled up a Black Butler volume and flipped through the pages. "Very good art though. I'm impressed." He put it back.

"I draw, manga, by the way."

"You do?" Chris looked interested.

"Yeah, I started out when I was twelve. I'm not really that great though."

"Sweet. I would like to see some drawings one day."

"Uh.. sure."

Then Chris looked over at the big Kick-Ass and Red Mist cardboard figures and asked: "Do you know when the Red Mist comic is coming out?"

"You seem to be a big fan of him."

He blushed. "Hey! I just asked!" Chris sounded offended, but he couldn't resist laughing in the end.

"It's alright." I laughed.

"So, do you know?"

"No."

We paid for our comics and sat down at a table. Then we started to talk about our dad's jobs and how secret it was. Chris didn't know about how much Frank did and I didn't know how much what my dad did either. And we both could agree with that our moms didn't want to talk about their jobs with us kids either.

"I'm gonna take over dad's company anyways." Chris said. "When he gets old."

"Not me. -About my dad's. I'm not an business person."

"I've always been interested about what he's doing. I like to help others. You know I've been caught for eavesdropping several times."

"Uh-huh."

"I piss him off." Chris grinned a bit, then it got quiet.

I read one of my comics and drank coffee. We sat in silent for an quarter, then he got bored and wanted to talk again. He can't be in a silent situation for too long. It makes him restless. I started to ask him about music. He didn't listen to that much music and he said he didn't had so much time to do it either. So he didn't had any big favorite bands or singers like I have. I told him about my love for old music, especially Led Zeppelin.

"But though, I have one favorite duo I like to listen to sometimes." Chris said.

"Who?"

"Gnarls Barkley,"I have all their CD's on my iPod. Their music is so groovy!"

– –

I went on Google, searched for pictures of Red Mist. It was mostly paparazzi pictures, fan art and pictures of Kick-Ass with or without Red Mist in the background.

So there I was, spending the rest of the night playing college rock, drinking Pepsi and looking at pictures of a guy in a black and red leather suit. He was very good looking and his smile was very charismatic. I got this feeling that I just wanted to stare at him and drool.

Red Mist looked like a guy I knew. I couldn't really say who he reminded me off.

Then I finally clicked down the tab and opened up Facebook. My old friend from Miami was online. Thought it was time to chat with her.

_Hey, how are you? :) _I wrote in the private chat.

_Fine. _She replied.

_Have you heard of Kick-Ass? Quite crazy, right?_

_Who?_

_Nevermind._

_What?_

_Nevermind._

_Is there's something wrong?_

_No._

_Then what is it?_

_Nothing._

_You seems to be sooo pissed off._

_Gotta go, bye._

She logged out.

What the fuck just happened? She never acts like this. There must be something wrong.

I closed down the Facebook tab and clicked up google again with all the Red Mist pictures. I forgot about my pissed off friend Tiffany in Miami and started to save all the good pictures in a new folder.

This was the first time I started to act like this due to a famous person. I'm not really a fangirl, but I think I am becoming one now.

– –

"Good morning Amber, getting up late I see."

"Yea, I'm a teen. Teens do that." I made myself a sandwich. "I'm going to meet Chris at his place today. If it's okay with you?"

"Yeah yeah sure." Mom said. "You and Christopher seems to get along great."

"Uh-huh, he's really nice. More nicer than everyone in Miami."

"So it's great that we moved here after all." Mom smiled. "Dad's doing great."

"Oh yeah?" I said and sat down at the kitchen table. "That's cool."

I remember what me and Chris earlier talked about. I barely knew what my dad actually was doing on his work. This was the perfect time to ask.

"Mom, what exactly are they doing on dad's job? You don't tell me anything."

"It's pretty complicated." Mom replied shortly.

"Try to tell me then."

Mom was silent for a little while. She knew I was suspecting something.

"Okay, the thing is; dad's boss Frank owns a big company and they kinda, export and import things from different countries."

"What kinda of things?" I asked.

She looked at me. Mom had that anxious motherly looks she only used when she was worried about me. Something was wrong.

She looked down at her legs, then to me and said quietly: "I don't know."

I nodded.

– –

Mom decided to join me to the D'Amico's place. She became friends with Angie really good, like me and Chris. But before we went to their house we grocery store because I wanted snacks. I got myself a coke (and one for Chris too) and some candy. Then after we payed we went of the store and walked to our car.

I put everything in my seat and found an old paper in my jeans pocket. "I just gonna throw this paper away", I said and ran to the closest trash can. As I was walking back to the car again a strange man put his hand over my mouth and dragged me away. I tried to scream, but I couldn't. I cried and started to make myself free, but I couldn't. His grip around me was very hard and tight. The man must spend time at the gym plenty of hours a day.

"AMBER!" Larry screamed and ran to my rescue. But he got hit down before Larry came to us and we both fell on the ground. I stood up quickly and I got help by a man in a leather suit. I immediately recognized him.

It was Red Mist.

He dragged me up and pushed me away. Then he aimed his gun to the other men around the van and taunted to shoot. Larry came running to him and looked at him quite surprised. Then he concentrated at the goons and tried to protect me at the same time. I stood behind the masked superhero and just felt so scared.

"Hey", Red Mist whispered so only I could hear. "Call the cops."

"Okay.." I pulled up my iPhone and called 911.

The goons attacked Larry and Red Mist and Larry tried to shoot them in their head. Red Mist didn't want to shoot if necessary. He used his fighting skills to hit them at their weak places.

"Take care of Amber!" Larry said to the superhero. "I take care of these."

Red Mist took my hand and ran away with me as I held the phone to my ear.

"-yes yes! Come quick!" I said to the person who answerd my call.

The superhero took me to our car and mom ran to us and hugged me and kissed me on the cheek. "Oh my sweet lovely Amber! I was so scared, I'm glad you're okay!" Then she looke at Red Mist and hugged him. "And thank you, superhero guy for saving my daughter."

"No problem lady, by the way; the name's Red Mist." He said.

"I'll remember that, Red Mist."

"Your bodyguard is fighting all alone, I'll check on him."

"No need."

We turned around. Larry stood there with blood on his suit. "Everything's okay."

"You killed them?" Mom eyes got big.

"No, but I hit them really hard."

"The cops will be here any minute, come on. we must the there on the crime scene when they come." Red Mist said.


	4. Chapter 4

If anyone noticed on my last chapter that I wrote Gnarls Barkley was a singer, I realized one day after that Gnarls Barkley was a group. I've changed that on the chapter. My mistake, sorry!

**FYI**: English is my **second** language.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**The plastic bag**

I can't believe I just met Red Mist in real life. I can't believe he and Larry saved me from the mafia or whatever those guys were from kidnapping me.

While we were at the D'Amico's place we talked about what just happened and Frank was really angry.

"It's those fuckin russians who thinks we stole their coke!" He said. "And trying to kidnapping one of my employments kids is what they call revenge."

"But they are arrested, the cops came." Angie said to calm Frank down.

"Sweet mother fucking jesus!"

"Amber, you should go out of the room." Mom said. She didn't want me to hear this.

I did as she said.

The cops came to the crime scene along with some reporters to broadcast the moment for tonight's news. Larry didn't want me or my mom to get filmed by a cameras.

Red Mist got interviewed by the reporter and she asked him to tell her what happened. He explained shortly that he was driving in his car and he saw the men walking to me while I ran to the trash can. After Red Mist talked to the reporter he went to me and asked me if I was okay.

"I'm fine", I said to him.

"Great. Go on my website, red mist dot org if you need to message me."

"Sure, I'll remember that."

Larry had to go with the police to the station even he only was protecting me from the bad guys. He had broken the law with what he did – almost killed like six men. The police could not let a bodyguard get away with this. They said that he'll be back in two days.

The police also asked me a couple of questions before me and my mom could go to the D'Amico's.

Frank was furious when mom told him what happened. He cursed a lot and he almost felt like picking up his gun and shoot a furniture. But one of Frank's guards calmed him down and Frank sat down again.

I was now sitting in the living room waiting for Chris to come home. Angie said Chris was out and that he'll be home soon.

While I was waiting I played a bit on Chris' Playstation 3 and tried to ignore the loud voices from Frank's office.

Chris came walking in with a plastic bag. It looked like Chris hadn't brushed his hair since forever and he got a bruise on his cheek. "Hey!" He said.

I paused the game and looked at the bag. It looked like a wig was in the bag, but I couldn't really say if it was a wig or not. But it looked like hair... And what does he need a wig to?

"Hi", I said as I walked to him and tried to stop thinking of what he had more in the bag. "Did you heard about what happened?"

"Yeah, dad called me. I'm so sorry." He hugged me.

"Thanks", I said and hugged him back. "You're a great friend Chris."

He smiled. "Let's go up to my room, I can't stand hearing dad scream like this. -But, turn off the game first."

"Yeah, sure."

– –

Chris' room was similar to mine. He had big comic book posters on his walls and comic books where laying everywhere. It was hard to walk around on the floor.

"Sorry for the mess", he said. "I've been busy with homework so I haven't got time to clean."

"It's alright, my room is like this sometimes to. Back in Miami I got grounded lots of times because of the mess."

He put the bag in his closet.

"Where you at the comic book store?" I asked him.

"No I was at.. the dentist."

"Uh-huh". I knew he was lying, he didn't sound so very convincing about him going to the dentist.

"So, what do you want to do now?"

"Dunno", I sat down on his bed. He joined me and picked up a comic from the floor.

I took one of his soft pillows and pushed it to me. "Red Mist came, did you hear that?"

"Yeah, I did."

We looked at each other for a while and didn't say something. If this were a movie then this would be the scene when we start to move closer to each other, start make out and then maybe have sex.

"Wanna help me sorting my comics?"

"Yeah sure."

Nope, we weren't there yet.

Chris was very organized when it came to his comics. He had all his Batman comics at one place, with like the Arkham Asylum issues in one pile and another story in another pile. And so on with all his other comics. It took a while, but it was fun.

When we were done with that we spend three hours with telling superhero jokes to each other, eat candy an drink coke.

Chris had a stereo playing that only worked for iPod's. He had it on shuffle and he only had Barkley and The Roots kind of music.

We decided to watch some movies and when Chris picked up the ones we're gonna watch I came across thinking of Red Mist. It's kinda embarrassing, but I think I have a crush on him. I kinda feel like Mary Jane from the first Spider-Man movie.

_Why do I always think of him when I'm with Chris?_

"What movie do you wanna watch first, Shaun of The Dead or Hot Fuzz?" Chris held up the DVD's.

"Uhh..." I was so fixed on Red Mist I couldn't really think clearly. "You decide."

"Alright, I'll go with Hot Fuzz, if it's okay with you?"

"Yeah sure."

He put in the disc in the DVD player and said: "Could you fix with this? I need to go downstairs and ask my dad about something."

"Sure."

"Sweet, I'll be right back." He ran downstairs and I clicked play, and then pause so Chris didn't miss anything.

I went out to the hall to somewhat overhear what my parents and Chris' parents were talking about. I can be very curious and ask about things I shouldn't care about at all.

Mom and Angie walked out of Frank's office and I walked downstairs to join them. "Is Chris still in there with Frank?" I asked.

"Yeah", Angie said. "He'll be back in a minute. Please do not go in." She looked at the door and made a worried face.

They went to the living room and I stayed in the big hallway. I walked slowly to the wooden japanese looking door and tried to hear what they were talking about. Because Angie was sad it must be about something serious. I couldn't hear that much, only a few things about Kick-Ass and Frank's business.

When someone walked to the door, I walked away quick so I didn't get the door in my face.

Chris came out of the room and looked at me. He wasn't that really happy, but he wasn't upset either.

"Shall we go upstairs continuing watching the movie?"

I nodded. "By the way, I forgot to ask earlier, how did you get the bruise on your cheek?" I asked.

Chris eyes got big. "Uuh... I fell. On a rock."

"You fell on a rock? That dosen't look like a bruise you get from falling on a rock."

"Why make such a big deal about it? C'mon, let's go upstairs."

"You sound mad", I sad while we were walking up to his room.

"Geez, sorry."

I stared at him. "Did something happened between you and your dad?"

"No."

"Then what the fuck is wrong Chris? You act just like all the chicks in Miami. I just even lost my friendship with my best friend on facebook a couple of days ago."

"What do you mean?" Chris asked quietly while we walked in his room and he closed the door.

"Everyone starts to bitch around after like a month when they befriends with me. Please don't start with that too."

"Oh, sorry. -I, I... I can have a bad temper and such sometimes. It runs with the family."

"Yeah, I notice that on your dad."

"He's worse than me."

We laughed, became best friends again and started to watch the movie for real. And for this time I could remove the thoughts about the bag and Red Mist.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, here's chapter 5. I hope you enjoy it.

Also, thanks for all the positive reviews guys. It keeps me motivated to write more. (Also on my other fics that I need to update. XD)

FYI: English is my second language.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

**The times they are a-changin'**

"Have you read Watchmen?" Chris asked me and showed me the old comic, not a newer version.

"No. I saw the movie though. Even if it's from DC I didn't really enjoy it."

"You didn't?" Chris eyes got big. "It's almost as good as Batman oh my god." He geeked out and started to yell at me for not liking one of DC's most popular comic books. All the other teenagers started to look at him and wondering what the hell was wrong with him.

Even the three guys, - I don't remember their names – started to look at him. They've probably never seen him acting like this.

"Chris", I giggled. "Calm down, everyone's looking at you."

He noticed that and felt awkward. "We should get a table."

"Yeah. You can go get one, I wanna look more at the comics."

He nodded, walked away and payed for his comics. Then he got a table next to the three geeks.

Larry and Chris' bodyguard called Huge Goon was in the background talking to each other. They had their eyes fixed on us the whole time and only came if something wasn't right.

I went to pay for my comics (it was a very long line today) and the guy with the curly brown hair (what was his name again? Daniel?) stood behind me. I glanced back at him and he held a manga in his hand.

"You read manga?" I said. "Or is it for your girlfriend?"

"It's for my gir... it's for my friend, which is a girl. Were not together." He said. "I thought you didn't want to talk to us."

"Actually, yeah. But you guys always stare at me and Chris so I got pretty interested in who guys guys are."

"I'm Dave, if you remember."

"Oh yeah, now I remember.."

"Don't take this personal, but I didn't know rich guys liked comic books."

"Are you one of those who stereotype?"

"No.. not really."

"Well, all of we rich people aren't into golf or cocktail parties or whatever like in the movies."

"Oh." He laughed awkwardly. "It's your turn, by the way."

I raised my eyebrows. It took me a little while before I realized it was my turn to pay the comics. With a little laugh I turned around and put the comics and the money on the desk.

The man smiled and gave me the change. I took the comics and walked quickly away to Chris' table.

"Who did you talk to?" Chris asked while I was sitting down in front of him.

"No one, just some geek I've met before. -He's the one." Dave walked to his friends and then they all three walked out of the store.

He nodded. "I've met him before. He tried to talk to me but my bodyguard told him to fuck off."

I now realized how lonely Chris really was. His bodyguard didn't let him speak to anyone because of his dad and the reputation his family had. And his bodyguard was probably also scared over that a normal person just wanted to befriends with Chris just because he's rich and having a body guard. So no one had the guts to mess with that person ever again.

I didn't have the same problem as Chris, but I wasn't allowed to play with the others so much as I did before after I turned 13. I only had Tiffany, but she wasn't the perfect best friend you always see on kids TV shows. Tiffany wasn't that rich like me, but she was. And she was always jealous of me when I got a new toy, video game or anything else similar because she didn't always got everything she pointed at. I think she grew tired of me and got happy when I moved.

On my way home I checked my texts. Nothing from Tiffany or my relatives. I felt alone.

Mom didn't say that much at home, neither did dad. He was busy working in his office and later on I heard him making lots of phone calls to a guy named Joe. Dad mentioned something about some shipping to Estonia and also to Italy. Also I heard him talk about those Russians Frank mentioned they day I almost got kidnapped.

I shrugged.

– –

A week later I was down at Central Park with my parents. It's was a full day out and none of my parents had work do to. Larry looked like the guy from Terminator which made people around us got scared and avoided us. Even the thieves and robbers.

It was sunny and nice, dad laughed and wore sun glasses which made him look even more richer. "What a wonderful day." He said. "Don't ya think Megan?"

Mom gave him a kiss on his cheek and said: "Yes, Tony. Indeed." Then she looked at me: "Having a good time?"

"Yup", I said. "Texting with Chris a little."

"Is he your boyfriend now?" Dad asked. "You guys hang out a lot."

"We're best buds, _not_ a couple." I stared at him. Talking about this with your dad is nothing but embarrassing.

"Just wait." He smiled big and I felt like kicking him on his leg.

"Tony, please." Mom said and gave him a evil look.

"Sorry. Anyone's hungry?"

Both me and my mom said yes and we went to a restaurant on the other side of town because almost everyone's was full. Mom and dad didn't want to go to McDonald's or Burger King. They didn't like their food, it was too dirty for them and they didn't like all the people who was eating there.

While we were eating dad got a call from Frank and said he had to go.

"But- Tony-!" Mom said.

"Honey I need to go, this is serious business."

"Well, fine then."

"I love you Megan." Dad kissed her and me, then he ran out and stepped into the car. Larry was still with us, didn't say a thing.

I felt angry and disappointed. This day was perfect and dad's job ruined it.

Mom and I continued eating in silence. As quick as we ate up our food Larry told us to quickly get out of the restaurant and he called one of your guards to send an extra car. Larry had left the money to the staff on the table.

After ten minutes we sat in a car on our way home, the driver's name was Joe and he seemed to be an good friend of Frank.

"What did Tony had do to?" My mom asked Joe.

Joe was quiet for a moment, then he said: "They had to meet an Estonian guy."

I didn't care so much about listening, I was too sad.

At home I ran straight away up to my room, closed quickly my door and just felt like crying. I picked up my phone and wanted to text someone. Chris was the first person that came up in my head. I wrote about my day and what happened.

Then I cried.

– –

"I know how it feels." Chris said. "Happens to me all the time."

I nodded and managed a smile. Chris started to smile too, then he stood up and said: "I need to pee."

When he was out of the room I took the opportunity to check his closet. I had to know what was in that bag. I just had to.

The bag was behind his clothes, I took it out and looked inside...

"What the hell Amber!"

I looked up, -scared as hell- and Chris stood there, almost furious. "What the fuck are you doing? You're checking on my things without asking!"

"Well", I said. "How do you explain _this_?"

I showed him the red and black Red Mist wig.

Chris eyes got big and he opened his mouth, it looked like he wanted to say something but he couldn't find words to describe his feelings.

"I know your secret Chris, you're Red Mist."

"I- I don't know what you're talking about." Chris tried to lie, but he knew deep inside that he was fucked.

"Stop it, Chris."

"Fuck! ...How did you find out?"

"You looked like him, your voice sounded exactly like Red Mist' and Red Mist had the same height as you. Seriously, I know you too well. It couldn't be anyone else than you."

Chris sighted. "Well, I knew you would find out my secret, sooner or later."

"Does your dad know?"

"Yeah, the whole Red Mist thing is just a trick to..." He became silent.

"To what?"

"Someone is killing all of my dad's men Amber. I'm trying as Red Mist to get so much information from Kick-Ass about the killings and trying to get him to my dad. He thinks it's him who does it, but I'm not sure."

I didn't know what to say. This was serious business and I understood why Chris kept so many secrets from me.

It was kinda hard to believe Kick-Ass killed all Frank's men. He looked so clumsy in the video from YouTube.

I had to sit down, I dropped the wig on the floor and went to Chris' bed.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked.

"Being Red Mist? Don't you remember what I told you Amber? I want to help my dad, I want to take over his company when he dies. Also I'm an heir, I have to anyways."

I put my arms around my legs. I remembered my crush on Red Mist and felt like it didn't exist anymore now that I knew it was Chris all along.

"Okay, it's fine with me. But I care about you too much so I'm afraid of you getting hurt." I glanced at him. Chris held the leather suit and the wig while he was looking at me. "I care a lot about you too Amber, and I don't fight that much so don't be worried." He put back everything in the plastic bag and put it back in the closet. Then he sat down on the bed close to me and said with a grin: "I was actually thinking of telling you though, but I thought it was a bad idea." He laughed. "Everything's alright?"

"Yeah."

We sat and looked at each other for a while. I felt that this moment was going to make a difference to our friendship. Take it to another level.

"What do you want to do?" Chris whispered.

"Dunno", I said low.

"Wanna watch a movie?"

"...no."

I felt like getting closer to him.


	6. Chapter 6

Guess who's back? Well I decided to get back a bit to my Fan Fiction writing. Hope you enjoy. x'D It's really not that really great written. I did this over one night. Lololol.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

**So.. yeah**

"How was it?" She asked me. Kelly was in her's bed with her feet on her's big white pillow. A book for teenage girls was laying there on her chest.

"What was what?" I asked her, quite confused.

"Doing 'it' with Chris D'Amico?" Kelly cheesy smile went bigger. She sat up and put her book away without caring putting back her bookmark. "I wanna know."

"Well… we haven't really done 'it' yet."

Kelly rolled her eyes and made a big sigh. Ever since Chris and I became a couple and Chris got his parents approval to begin at my private school and everyone there knew who Chris was. My newer friends, Kelly, Regina and Lucy went nuts when I introduced them to Chris. They have seen him on the streets together with his dad and their big black body guard.

Chris was now a little bit more allowed to be more social and his dad let him join us to Starbucks. We mostly sat and talked, drank their good coffee and looked at things on one of ours Mac Books we get from school.

I remember when I was at Chris' place and he tried on his new school uniform.

"Wow", he said while he looked in his mirror. "I gotta admit Amber, I look pretty good in this."

The boys school uniforms looked almost the same as the girl's. A black suit jacket with the school's symbol, a shirt and a red tie. The girls had these long red and green Scottish striped skirts and gray stockings and the guys have blue pants. I didn't really like having a skirt, but I was okay with it because of the stockings. I don't like it when people see my underwear.

I looked at Kelly and tried to explain why I haven't had sexual intercourse with my boyfriend Chris yet. Sure, we started to make out in his bed after I found out about Christopher's secret; he was the masked Superhero who teamed up with Kick-Ass just to try to get him to his dad, Frank.

"I… I really don't feel ready yet." I said honestly.

Kelly understood. She wasn't a virgin but she was a very empathetic person so she respected it.

"Have you studied for the math quiz?" She asked to switch subject.

"Not really, I'm doing it tomorrow when it's Saturday and I can be all alone."

We continued talking about school, gossip and celebrities. Kelly constantly talked about how hot and sexy she thought Brad Pitt were. I wasn't really a fan of him so I couldn't agree with her about that.

Larry came and picked me up to drive me home. I gave Kelly a hug and told her to have a nice weekend. On the way home he told me about stuff that's been happened at home while I was gone. Mom dropped her iPhone on the floor and she didn't have any case on. It broke and she had to send it to get repaired. My mom is really addicted to her iPhone, I think she loves it more than she loves me. Sure, iPhones are such great phones, but mom? She's extreme. "Wow", I said. "How did she react?"

"She was very upset. Almost cried."

I wanted to burst of laughing, but that would have been rude so I just said: "Oh" and everything became quiet.

Dad wasn't at home. He had to take our private plane to Russia because this guy kept saying weird things. It wasn't surprising, not at all. He was rarely at home now. Dad always did things for Frank and his salary just became better and better. My dad was really happy, mom was happy about the money we got so she could buy more expensive fashion clothes. Me? Of course I got more pocket money, I'm spoiled as hell and I get everything I point at. I wasted all of my money on manga and comic books, plus also some posters, a lot of cosplays and actually clothes too. Some really bitchy girls in my school started to call me punk-rocker or like, emo, scene or whatever. Mostly because I started to wear eyeliner a little bit more often and I decided to get a haircut and dye my hair blonde with pink highlights. Chris and my friends loved my new haircut, but not my mom or my teachers.

* * *

><p>"Can I join you in your crime fighting with Kick-Ass? Sounds like you guys have a hell of a time. You haven't even taken me for a ride in your sports car!" Me and Chris were sitting at Atomic Comics. We talked really low so no one else would hear.<p>

Chris grinned. "Seems like I have forgot to ask you, I apologize. But yeah, we need to do it some night."

"How about tonight?"

"Aren't you gonna study for that math quiz?"

"Already done it, I feel prepared enough."

"Well, sure then, why not?"

I looked so much forward for it. Chris told me to wear something good and cool so people couldn't see who I was. A superhero costume, in other words. I made a mask from an old shirt I never wear anymore and I picked up my Naruto headband and my black haired cosplay wig so I would look like a Ninja. He told me fangirls and journalists always tried to take pictures of the car, and sometimes you could see Red Mist's or Kick-Ass's faces.

I met Chris outside my house. The Mist Mobile was parked behind him and Chris himself was dressed as Red Mist. "Wow, you look like a Ninja. Need my dad's Katana?" He said with a cheesy smile while walking down to the car again. "That's kind of the point." I answered. "I just picked random cosplay clothes."

"Cosplay?" Chris looked weird at me.

"Costumes."

"Oh." He started the car and drived away. "So, what are we gonna do now? I know; eat. I'm starving." He drived through New York City til he got to a Burger King's drive through, "You want something?" He asked me. I nodded. It was maybe a good idea to eat, I haven't eaten anything in hours. He ordered two cheese burgers, two pepsi and fries for us both.

The young man who gave us the food looked quite surprised to see us two. "Whoah!" He said. "You're that guy from TV."

"Yup." Chris said while giving him the money and got the food.

"That's not Kick-Ass you have there… I remember Kick-Ass being a dude. So who is she?"

"Nobody." Chris said.

"And by 'nobody' he means… Ichigo." I coughed.

"Huh?" Chris said.

"Red Mist and Ichigo! Oh my gosh." The man went all fanboyish. "You guys look great together. Are you guys together?"

"We better carry on now." Chis drived away from Burger King without saying goodbye to the man who gave us the food.

"What the hell Amber?"

"What?" I said.

"Why did you act like you were a famous Superhero?"

"I did not! I just couldn't stand being called 'nobody'. Besides you're not the one to decide if I wanna be a real life Superhero like you. I wanna help you with Kick-Ass."

"Well, that man is going to tell everybody about you now so… it will be a rumor around in New York in a day or so and nobody is sure if it's true or not."

He drove into an abandoned place by the harbor so we could eat. Chris didn't take of his mask, even when he ate food. While we ate I thought about how damn good Chris looked in that costume. I just felt like kissing him and make sweet love with him in the backseat.

First we just sat and looked at the night sky and all the stars. Then I grabbed his hand and he answered with grabbing mine. Harder.

We looked at each other and before I could think clear we were laying on the car hood kissing each other and making the sweet love I was thinking about before while eating that cheeseburger.

"This night is perfect", I said low.

"It sure is." He replied, then his iPhone made a sound and he recived a text message. It was from Kick-Ass. He had to check it. We stood up and he walked to the driver seat.

"What does it say?" I asked.

"Kick-Ass wanna hook up."

We looked at each other for a moment. We were really close on doing 'it' and we both felt like continuing but this could be important. And I also really wanted to meet Kick-Ass.

Red Mist texted him back, we're gonna meet up here.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A night of passion

I was staring out in the dark sky. It was way too cloudy for the stars to be showing. So many thoughts were racing through my mind I had a difficult time to keep a good check on them all.

Chris put a cigarette in his mouth and started to smoke. I looked at him with a grossed out face and tried not to get any smoke in my lungs.

"If you're going to smoke, please do it somewhere else." I said.

"Smoking calms down my nerves when I'm nervous. And I can't go somewhere else. Kick-Ass will be showing up in any minute."

In the end I was the one who had to walk away not to be close to the cigarette smoke. I looked over the ocean, the water looked dirty and brown. Like in a movie that took place in the 18th century's London. Oliver Twist, for an example.

"You done soon?" I asked him.

"Yeah." He replied and threw away the cigarette and stomped on it.

"How long will it take for him to get here?"

"Dunno, that kid has only a bike."

I laughed a bit. Not sure why that was funny, actually. While I walked back to Chris he looked incredibly sexy while leaning back against the car's right side with his arms crossed. "Is…. The meeting with Kick-Ass really _that_ important?" I tried to sound seductive, but I was 100 percent sure it didn't work at all because Chris seemed to ignore me. He was looking at a man in a green jumpsuit on a bicycle.

"Kick-Ass!" He shouted.

Kick-Ass jumped off his bicycle and left it at a railing. "Red Mist! And… who's this?" He looked at me; he started to blush a bit.

"Ichigo." I said. "Pleasure to meet you." We shook hands.

"Wow! Another superhero. That's so cool." He gave me an exciting smile.

His voice reminded me of someone I've met before. Couldn't tell who or where I've heard it from before. It frustrated me.

"So, Kick-Ass," Chris said with a very determined voice, of course I knew he were trying to be the cool guy, which he actually weren't. He was on the same level as Kick-Ass. Both were geeks you could find in your local comic book shop. The only difference between them was that Red Mist had money and power. Kick-Ass was probably an ordinary middle-class guy, either living with his parents or on his own.

"What's on your mind?" Chris asked.

"Hit-Girl and Big Daddy is going to make a raid at this place nearby. You guys wanna tag along?"

"Why didn't you just asked me on the phone?"

"Uhh…" Kick-Ass felt stupid. "Never mind, you guys wanna? I'd be good with more backup."

I'd really wanted to say something right here. But I couldn't think of anything good to say.

"No." Chris said. "Me and Ichigo here are quite busy, right, Ichigo?"

"Yeah, we are. We can see each other some other time." I said.

"Oh… okay. I gotta go.. See ya." Kick-Ass waved at us while he walked back to his bicycle, locked it up and disappeared in the dark.

"Why did you say no?" I asked like I didn't care. "It would actually be fun with a raid like that."

"We'd be killed if I stood up to those kind of goons."

I see. He was nothing but a show off. Did everything for the publicity.

We were alone, and again I got this seductive feeling. I bit my lip, looked at him while he walked back to his car. He opened the door and checked the time on his iPhone. "It's only eleven pm." He said. "Now what?"

"Let's do something… fun." I smirked as I walked up to him and let my fingers play on the red M above his chest.

Chris looked me in the eyes. I could see the desire in his eyes while I let my fingers sink down to his chest and I put my left had on the car. "We're alone…. You say no one never visits this place." I hoped my seductive voice worked. This is my first boyfriend ever and I can be quite socially awkward at lots of times.

Chris grabbed my chin and made me look up to him. The desire in his eyes had grown even more. Now it looked like lust. He kissed me hard and let his hand swipe down calmly and elegant on my back 'til they reached my butt. Then Chris sat down in the driver's seat, made it and the passenger seat fall back so you could lie down. He let me join him. I removed my headband, put it in the glove box and then bended over him. Chris grinned and kissed me. I let my fingers play with the wig's hair while my tongue greeted his. I could feel how Chris tried to remove his pants. "You need help?" I whispered with a smile.

"Yeah," as he crawled back a bit, opened the glove box and reached his naked hand in the box and picked a condom. "We gotta need protection." He grinned as the closed the box and watched while I removed his pants. I stared at his underwear for a second, then at him. I crawled up to him, feeling the desire to kiss his stomach, but I didn't feel like kissing the leather. So I pleased myself with giving the naked neck light kisses. By the time I could feel how Chris' fingers started to caress my stomach under my shirt all the way up to my large boobs. It was time for me to remove my pants. We helped each other to remove them. He gave me the protection. I knew what I had to do. It felt really awkward and embarrassing, especially when Chris was looking at me. When I finally managed to do it, I removed my underwear and we switched sides. Chris looked at me for a half minute. "It's the first time for me, so don't judge me." He said.

"It's the first time for me too. So don't judge me either." We laughed. Then I pulled him closer to me and whispered in his ear: "I can't take it anymore. Put it in." And he did. The feeling I got was… incredible. I moaned while I was pushed back and forward. We made out, none of us stripped but that wasn't necessary for having a good time.

The next day, I was sitting all the way back in the classroom, reading a comic book while not really paying attention to what the teacher was saying. I was too busy with reading and thinking about yesterday night. I really wanted to do it again, this time in a comfortable bed... things more kinky.. hmm... would he like sexy underwear?

"Amber, could you tell me what the answer to this is?"

I looked up, the whole class was looking at me.

"Err..." I had no idea on what was going on. "I don't know."

"You weren't paying attention, right?"

"I'm sorry."

I put away the comic book and tried not to think dirty thoughts and actually payed attention to the class.


End file.
